lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Site Rules
Rules (Revision as of 3/14/2019) We finally did an update on the rules. Please read them carefully, and please note that they are subject to change. Please note that being ignorant of the rules is not an acceptable excuse to break them. Quality We now have a standard for trollpastas to prevent clutter. Our standards are not high, all we ask is that your pasta has a point to it, and try to avoid making it look like spam. Etiquette Be polite to other users and administrators. No personal insults, stalking, or harassment of any kind. Obey Wikia's terms of use Please try to abide by Wikia/FANDOM's terms of service. Images No screamer gifs, seizure inducing gifs, pornographic videos or images, anything that is too graphic, or in any way harmful. Vandalism No vandalizing pages or adding unnecessary edits. This includes pointless synonym changing. Do not edit other users' profile pages. Spam Pages Try to make your trollpasta more than just one pointless sentance. Making a page that is nothing but a banging on the keyboard (i.e. "SDGHLSJgkg;hdgis") is considered spam. Categories Please read the category list so you can correctly categorize your pages. Do NOT add categories that have nothing to do with your story. Remember to categorize your pages!!!! And try to categorize them correctly. It is against the rules to create categories, unless the category was one on the original Trollpasta wiki (this excludes obscure tags). Do not hijack a categories page and turn it into a story. Please do not add the categories Suggested Reading,'' ''Classics, Pasta of the Month '''or '''Fail of the Month '''to your own stories, these are administrator-only categories. And just a reminder, '''the Crappypasta category is ONLY for Creepypastas that suck, not for Trollpastas! '''and please note that the '''Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious category is only '''for stories we aren't sure are bad Creepypastas or straight forward Trollpastas. '''FIRST CREEPYPASTA ASSPATS ONLY PLZ is only to be given to Creepypastas where authors beg for leniency because it is their first story. This category is not be given to users' first stories, especially without the disclaimer. Offensive Content Due to the fact that the Trollpasta wiki was targeted for its offensive content, we have to have rules against anything too offensive. We do not allow homophobia, racism, sexism, any kind of slurs, or anything political. Comment Rules Do not use the comment section to insult or attack other users. Do not use the comment section to advertise anything, including your trollpasta. Keep your comment on subject. Do not post anything not relating to the story. Blogs Blogs are supposed to be used as blogs and nothing else. Do not post stories in the form of blog posts. Do not tag your blog posts. Do not comment on "ancient" blogs (blogs that have not had anything added to them in over a month). Unfinished Pages Please note that we do not accept unfinished pages anymore. Multiple Part Stories We no longer accept multiple-page stories. Please keep your story on one page. No Sockpuppeting We do not allow Sockpuppets or alternate accounts. Sockpuppet/alts will be permabanned and the user's main account will be warned. Re-uploaded Pastas It is against the rules to re-upload a deleted page. Rules for Admins Please do not promote any users without permission. Thank you. Language Policy All pages must be in English. Punishment First offense = warning Second offense = one week ban Third offense = two week ban Fourth offense = one month ban Fifth offense = two month ban Sixth offense = permanent ban Category:Meta